The Night Time Visitor
by DarkScale WolfLoverBoy
Summary: Hiccup and toothless discover another girl like them with a girl night fury but will toothless fall in love with the girl night fury or get too jealous that hiccup is spending more time with this new girl than him and if so what will he do to get him back. However the girl is not who she see seems to be with all the distractions will they find out in time.
1. Chapter 1- The Night Time Visitor

**Rated: k+ for now (but may change in the future)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: Hiccup and toothless discover another girl like them with a girl night fury but will toothless fall in love with the girl night fury or get too jealous that hiccup is spending more time with this new girl than him and if so what will he do to get him back. However the girl is not who she see seems to be with all the distractions will they find out in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story and plot.**

Chapter one: The Visitor

Berk- The Night time Visitor

A jet black streak flys, like a shadow in the night sky, above the forest. Unknown to any of the sleeping Vikings, or dragons below.

A figure rest's upon the creatures back.

The figure looks down upon the village, before seeming to find what it is looking for. Then setting down into a hidden cave; just walking distance from the cove. While this was happening, an unaware hiccup and toothless are lying asleep, upon their beds of wood and stone. Unknowing to the fact that there lives are going to be changed forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Berk – Hiccup

It was a normal morning, unfortunately for me, that meant being woken up when the sun rises by an overly playful and overly awake toothless. I rolled over "come on toothless it's my day off, let me sleep" I grumbled but as always he didn't. So, I gave up and got up unwillingly.

While I got ready toothless waited outside for me, I could hear him, he was getting impatient as I took my time. I smiled to myself. I came outside and was greeted with an amazing sight; the sun was reflecting off toothless' black scales, it looked amazing. Then I saw his face which I was then greeted with an impatient looking toothless. I held back a laugh and asked " so then what do you want to do, that is so important?"

I knew the answer of course, because I enjoyed them as much as toothless did. But of course I would never let toothless know that or he would end up waking me up earlier. He gave a unimpressed sigh and tilted his head towards the saddle that was hanging up. "I'm on it, I'm on it." I said before strapping it to his back and then I climbed on myself. This always waked me up in the morning; put me in a good mood.

It was time for our morning flight that we did every morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Berk – Toothless

Toothless sighed and tilted his head towards the saddle, he did this every morning.

His human hiccup was intelligent compared to others of his kind, but he was useless in the morning and it did not help that he was always grumpy when he woke him up early. Even though he pretended not to enjoy it; toothless knew that his human hiccup enjoyed their morning flights as much as he did. Toothless gave an impatient growl, he wished he could talk to his human hiccup as he would tell him to stop being a so lazy.

When he eventually got on his back, toothless got ready to take off this was the best time of the day to toothless he loved it. No sooner than he had got ready to take off; he heard the click of his tail being put into the right position, they were off before any Viking or dragon was even up.

Toothless loved this; he and hiccup alone without any worries or anyone else. He has so much trust in his human that he closed his eyes, so that he could have a minute to bathe in the morning air knowing his human would not crash. He gave a happy purring sound. he only did this to hiccup, toothless never did this when over people were around. After that he and hiccup played until the sun rose and they had to go back to berk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In The Forest- The Night Time Visitor

Meanwhile, in the forest below the night time visitor watched the boy and his dragon intensely, while they played and acted as if brothers. The night time visitor held their dragon close by, while watching the boy.

This may be harder than we thought the visitor said to their dragon before slipping back into the forest making no sound. The night time visitor made up their mind they would go flying at night time; for now they had to get ready for the big introduction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Little Message**

 **Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter the second is on its way and will be posted soon. Please review after you have read and I am stuck on how to introduce the "visitor to hiccup and toothless so if you have any ideas guy please PM them to me thanks.**

 **Shout-outs**

 ** _Crystallion12_ who give me support and also has agreed to be my beta reader and also has some amazing stories of her own that gave me the inspiration to do this my fav being as they probably know 'can you feel the love tonight' so make sure to check her story's out too.**

 **Also to _ShadowSpirit020_ crystallion12 friend hope all of your problems get resolved and im always here for you if you need it.**

 **Chapter two will be coming soon as it is finished and just needs to be checked by my beta.**

 **Signing out**

 **WolfLoverBoy**


	2. Chapter 2- Astrid's Discovery

**Rated: k+ for now (but may change in the future)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: Hiccup and Toothless discover another girl like them with a girl night fury but will Toothless fall in love with the girl night fury or get too jealous that Hiccup is spending more time with this new girl than him and if so what will he do to get him back. However the girl is not who she see seems to be with all the distractions will they find out in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story and plot.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter two: Astrid's Discovery

The academy- Hiccup POV (first person)

Even though it was my day off here I was stuck annoyed, looking after the other riders and keeping them out of trouble by teaching them stuff they don't listen to anyway.

I had come back from my morning flight with Toothless to be faced with my angry dad telling me that the twins had blown-up a yak field. So that's how I am stuck here in the academy instead of exploring with Toothless.

Snotlout was reflecting the sun off his medal and the twins were completely focused on the spot of light. Angrily I shouted at Snotlout to stop it. All the other teens looked up at me. Toothless looked up at me intently when he heard me shout.

"What's up with Hiccup" one of the twins whispered to the other I was too annoyed to see which one it was. Astrid looked closely at me and then said "what's wrong".

I looked up annoyed and retorted "I'll tell you what is wrong, today was my day with no duty's but now I have to spend it looking after all of you because you can even look after yourself"

With that, I stormed out of the academy and into the forest and Toothless followed me. I sat down and turned to Toothless. "What's happening to me Toothless? I know how the twins are why did I snap" I leaned against Toothless and stared into the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forest- Toothless POV (third person)

Toothless was watching his human Hiccup intensely. His human was leaning against him and after a while he had fell asleep. He did a lot of times lately as Toothless sense that his emotions were all over the place at the moment.

As he was thinking about this, Toothless heard something shift in the trees to his right. He raised his ears to listen more. He would have gone to check what it was, however I did not want to wake Hiccup up so I just lay still.

A few minutes later his human Hiccup woke up and saw Toothless tense and asked "what's wrong?" this annoyed Toothless loads as Hiccup knew he could not answer him and this annoyed Toothless. So he gave Hiccup an irritated look. To which his human responded to say "what". Toothless could not help it; he gave what his human called his "rare Toothless smile". Toothless laughed before he was hit by a flimsy tackle off Hiccup to which he responded by tackling him to the ground where they wrestled.

Toothless soon forgot about the thing he had heard in the forest stalking them and wrestled the day away with his human Hiccup.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forest-Later in the day- Astrid POV (third person)

Astrid was walking in the forest looking for Hiccup. She had not seen where he had gone, but she assumed that he had gone to the cove. That was where he and Toothless normally went. She went to the cove only to find that Toothless and Hiccup was not there.

However, she saw that they had been here recently as there was footprints on the ground and no one else went here.

Astrid had been just about to leave when she heard voices heading her way. She did not recognise the voices, so Astrid hid to see what they were up to. It was a girl and a dragon. A Night Fury. 'Wait is that Toothless' Astrid thought to herself.

"Come on, time to get something to eat" the girl said to the night fury. Astrid watched from above, and they did not see her or know she was there. The girl looked at her dragon before saying "we will have to do it soon".

Why is Toothless talking to this girl? Who is this girl? And where is Hiccup? All of these questions went through Astrid's head at once. Astrid looked down to try and get a clear view on them below, but she could not see them; she is just able to hear them.

Astrid slipped slightly away without making a sound and headed back to berk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forest after Astrid left - The Night Time Visitor (third person)

She looked at her dragon and said "come on Shadow we haven't got all day". She looked back and as usual Shadow was not listening.

Annoyed, she marched over to her dragon. "Come on you lazy-bones",Shadow looked at her with a growl. Unimpressed she said "we have to get ready for our flight tonight I'm planning on flying low to see how we will be able to complete what we came here to do".

She knew as well as anyone who flew dragons that flying low in a forest at night was dangerous, but she had been sent here to do a job and that was what she was going to do"

As she and Shadow were preparing to fly low; she looked at her dragon. She remembered how they had met.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _She had been walking in the forest next to her village. She heard people shouting "I'm glad that Crystal is not here to cause trouble", so she was running away._

 _Crystal had not gone far before she looked back. The village was getting attacked by dragons. She herd the cry's as the village fought them._

 _She went to run back when claws grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. She looked up. Crystal didn't believe what she saw. It was a night fury. She had not even seen one before now. No-one had. She closed her eyes, waiting for the certain death that would become of her. But it had not and the dragon had taken her to safety._

 _The dragon had taken her to this place with a lot of other dragon she didn't know exactly where it was but Crystal had been excepted there and she had been made wanted. there was an alpha there and the alpha had shown Crystal the truth and how it was meant to be. Now Crystal was a loyal member of this kind of dragon community and she listened to the alpha and understood what had to happen._

 _Crystal had named the night fury Shadow because when Shadow took Crystal all she could see were the dragon's dark scales and it made her look like a Shadow in the sky moving unseen._

 _And that was how they had met._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hi guys hear is chapter 2 posted sorry it has been so long. I had to do my schoolwork and I had wait for my beta-reader who was updateing her story's too. Please say in the reviews if you like it. I'm working on chapter 3 and it will hopefully be posted soon can wait to write it.**

 **Please post in the reviews what you think of their names. The girl is named after the person who gave me confidence to do this and also is my beta and is good to have a laugh with xD.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story and especially to those who reviewed it.**

 **If you want a shout-out, please review if not please say in your review (I will take that out of the review before I except the review if you want. So thank you everyone and please don't forget review guys.**

 **Shout-outs**

 **MMM** **thanks for your review and you will not have to wait long as they will be meeting in the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas on how they meet please post them in the reviews. As I have 1 or 2 ideas but I'm open to more. So you will not have to wait long**

 **Also to the** **Guest** **who reviewed my story before anyone except my mentor (Crystallion12)- (that is what we see each other as see is my mentor in a way and I'm her apprentice) thank you and I assure you I will continue with this story.**

 **and also to all those favouring this story I hope it is what you expected.**


	3. Chapter 3- the Meeting

**Rated: k+ for now (but may change in the future)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: Hiccup and Toothless discover another girl like them with a girl night fury but will Toothless fall in love with the girl night fury or get too jealous that Hiccup is spending more time with this new girl than him and if so what will he do to get him back. However the girl is not who she see seems to be with all the distractions will they find out in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline and plot.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3 – The Meeting

Forest (sunset) – Hiccup

Hiccup looked up in surprise as he saw that the sun was starting to go down. Damn he thought. Hiccup shouted at toothless who was leaning over the edge of a river "come on toothless we will have to go back and face my dad sooner or later" he sighed.

Toothless suddenly pounced and came up with a fish stuck in his jaws. He turned around and gave hiccup one of his cute rare toothless smiles.

Hiccup gave out a laugh out loud and shook his head. He could not help it even though he was dreading facing his father; Toothless still managed to make him laugh. "Come on then you silly dragon" hiccup said and walked over to toothless.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless back and got ready to fly back to berk quickly. Hiccup could tell that tonight was going to be a stormy night. The rain had just started and it was getting faster and heaver and no dragon lasts long in a bad storm.

Upon seeing this Hiccup and toothless flew back to berk as fast as they could.

"Come on Toothless, lets get back before this storm hits shall we" hiccup said lying low on toothless back. Toothless gave out a nod in agreement before speeding back towards the village.

(Time skip – Midnight Berk)

Night- Crystal

Crystal flew on Shadow low in the trees surrounding berk. The rain lashed at them and the sky was filled by black storm clouds.

Crystal did not know if it was her and Shadow speeding up or the storm getting worse; but she could defiantly feel the rain coming down heavier and faster. Crystal stopped to see if it was her and Shadow but as the rain became even heaver Crystal realised it was not her and Shadow speeding up.

Crystal looked at the sky and the pitch black rain clouds that were not moving. "There is a storm on the way" Crystal said out loud to her dragon "we will have to get some cover Shadow and fast."

Both Crystal and Shadow knew that they would not be able to complete the job they had been sent here to do today. 'There queen would just have to wait until tomorrow 'Crystal thought warily. With this thought in her head Crystal turned to seek cover away out of the storm.

Suddenly as Crystal turned to get cover a bright flash of light struck down upon a tree right in front of her and shadow momentarily blinding them. Crystal and Shadow both cried out in union as this happened.

They were only blind for a second but this proved to be enough as Crystal's vision came back to her just in time to see a big oak tree fall and knock her and Shadow out of the sky.

It was only a short fall but upon landing on the ground Crystal hit her head upon a rock, just before her vision once again when black for the second time she saw took in what was happening around her.

She saw the tree fall and land upon Shadows wing pinning her to the ground a meter away from Crystal. She saw the tree burning ferociously next to her even though it was raining. Crystal had planned to fake a crash to lure to boy out but know she had crashed and she was stuck in the middle a forest fire and no-one could help her.

At that point Crystal vision went black and she collapsed on the hard ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow – forest (continue from Crystal)

Shadow saw her rider collapse from the impact with the rock. She wanted to go up to her rider to see and check that she was ok.

When Shadow had choose this human Crystal to be her rider it had just been purely because her queen had told her to pick a human who would be strong with dragons and she had.

Back when Shadow had picked her she did not really care about the human girl but it had been 2 years since then and she and the rider had become very close even if she was not technically doing freely.

Shadow tried to pull her wind from under the tree to get to her but it was no use. Her wing would not move. Shadow knew even if crystal did not want too, they had to get help otherwise they would end up dying.

Shadow debated in her head what to do and then when she came to a decision she let out a loud screech. No-one came so she did it again the smoke from the fire was starting to get thick and the fire was starting to burn her wing but not badly. Shadow was about to give up and accept her fate when she saw a figure in the sky heading towards them.

When saw the figure that was coming towards them shadow smiled to herself. This could work to her and Crystal's advantage. The figure lands right next to them on his night fury and he immediately checks on my rider before getting his night fury to blast the tree off my wing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup- Berk and Forest

Hiccup is suddenly woken up by a battering sound. It took a little while before hiccup realised that it was rain that was causing the sound. The storm must have got worse when hiccup had been asleep.

Hiccup lies in his wooden bed, listening to the storm batter the roof and seeming to shake the foundations of the house itself. The storm screeched and howled it way between the wooden houses and the rain lashed down as if it was trying to break through the wood roof.

Hiccup sighed, he wanted to fly toothless. Hiccup like to fly toothless in a storm but hiccup didn't want to wake toothless up as he was asleep.

The air chilled and quickly the wind picked up. This confirmed what hiccup had been thinking. The storm was going to be a bad one. Just then there was a big bang and through the window comes a bright blue flash.

At this toothless suddenly wakes up at this. His ears suddenly stand up straight and he looks at hiccup with a look of complete surprise on his face.

Hiccup laughed at his expression and walked over to sit with him and he gives him a scratch on his neck causing toothless to close his eyes and give off a purr. Just then from outside in the storm hiccup hears the screech of a dragon. The screech is barely hearable over the storm but is unmistakable. The screech is one from a dragon in trouble.

Toothless hears it too and jumps up at the same time hiccup does. Hiccup looks at the storm. It is heavy dangerous to fly in a storm this bad but hiccup did not care. If there was a dragon in trouble then he would go to help it.

Hiccup jumped on toothless back and paused for a minute before launching into the sky to look for the dragon in trouble. Hiccup and toothless both flew just above the tree tops, this would be very dangerous normally never mind in a storm but hiccup trusted toothless to not crash.

The storm makes it very hard to see and hiccup looks intensely but he cannot see anything and hiccup is about to give up when they hear another screech and then hiccup sees a fire that is just visible through the trees. "Down there" hiccup shouted to toothless.

Toothless and hiccup descended landing next to the fire and what looks like a crash scene. Hiccup took in what was before him. There was a girl lying out cold next to a rock only a meter away from her dragon, who had her wing trapped under an oak tree.

Hiccup ran over to the girl to see if she was ok. Hiccup saw that she would be ok she had just hit her head off the rock and right know just needed rest. Hiccup the left her to help her dragon. Hiccup could not see what type of dragon it is through the thick smoke.

Hiccup went to toothless and stood beside him. "We are going to heave to blast it off bud" hiccup said to toothless. Toothless looked at the tree and carefully took aim and shot. A blue flash struck overhead. The storm was getting worse they would have to get in cover soon or they would be in real trouble.

Toothless hit his target and the tree went flying into far trees and the female dragon jumped up but hiccup could see her wing was broken. She was not flying anytime soon but luckily they were not far from hiccups house.

Hiccups eyes were watering and he could hardly see. With toothless help they managed to put the girl on toothless back and the female dragon followed close behind. Hiccup could not see what type of dragon it was because his eyes where watering so much but something about it looked familiar.

Having no time to think about it hiccup looked at the fire wondering what to do he had to put out the fire but he also had to get home before the storm got worse . Hiccup looked at the fire . It was already starting to calm down.

with one last look hiccup decided he would have to risk it . Looking at the girl on toothless back he said" come on we better get back quick I can hardly see.

Leaning on his dragon for guidance hiccup started to head back to the village. The dragon followed unsure at first whether to trust them it seemed but then it followed watching them suspiciously. When they got home hiccup gently helped to slide the girl off Toothless back.

this was the first time Hiccup had seen her clearly. She had dark drown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was about the same height as Hiccup and she wore patched up shirts and shorts. What worried hiccup was the fact that she had a res stain of what could only be blood in her hair.

Telling Toothless to stay with her and the new dragon he ran to get help. His interest in the girl and the new dragon (that he still had not seen what it was as it had refused to come in the house) would have to wait for now.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Thank all of you for your amazing support and I will try to update this more often however I do have to fit it around scool work and also it banned on the school computers so I have to do it after school and weekends. However I will defently try to I am sorry this update was so long for a period of time I had a writers block which was like AHHHHHHHHH! But I am passed that now. Please guys review what you think of this chapter.**

 **p.s I have been getting really crept and inappropriate reviews and I want to ask to please whoever is doing this to please stop..**

 **SHOUTOUTS**

 **Leshloveabooks- I will den firmly try to update more often for you**


	4. sorry for the long stop

To all my readers I know it has been a long time since I updated this story as I left this account for a while however I am back on this account and plan to update this story soon also I have another unnamed story on the way also.. sorry for the wait


End file.
